volgarrfandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle Temple
The Jungle Temple serves both as a continuation of the tutorial, and an introduction for players into the levels of Volgarr the Viking. It involves several puzzles involving the use of the spear; traps that the player must time their approach to avoid; and precarious situations where the player must carefully navigate throngs of enemies. Walkthrough ...Continues on from Jungle Level 'Entering the Temple' Upon entering the temple, Volgarr will encounter two napping Lizardmen, dispatch them swiftly and proceed ahead. If the player examines the background closely, they will notice a scratch marked into the background of the temple's walls - This mark serves as an introduction to the game's unique spear platforming, and denotes where the player should throw a spear in order to ascend. Upon climbing the wall, the player will be confronted with two Kneebiters; if you have yet to climb onto the platform they can be dispatched with a well-aimed spear, otherwise crouch, slash and pass them. While approaching the overhanging rope here, notice the Arrow Dispensers overhead, and proceed up the rope. Jump over the first Dispenser's arrows onto the elevated platform to claim another prize from the chest seated atop it. If the player has taken no damage upto this point and has claimed every chest in the Jungle Level, they will obtain their first Life Fire here. Again observe the wall to your left and you will notice another mark denoting where a spear can provide a platform to reach the wooden shelves above you. However, this point in the game serves as a hidden tutorial for another mechanic in the game: Jump-cancelling your dodge roll. Thus, the player has two choices here (Neither bears any significant impact on gameplay other than speeding up progress): Create a platform on the wall using your spear to climb up; or ''dodge-roll off the edge of the platform, to your left, and hit jump just before the dodge roll ends and double-jump to reach the platform. You will know if you have correctly jump-cancelled your roll if Volgarr performs the regular jump animation (and not a double jump animation). Upon reaching the top of the wooden shelves, there will be a wall with a gap in it, and behind that a wall that seems too high to climb over: The gap is narrow enough for a spear to reach through, throw one and roll under the opening. Climb up the wall and dispatch the awaiting Waspid. From here, there will be a short sliding section and a quintet of Arrow Dispensers. Time your descent and jump after clearing the dispensers to avoid the spike pit below. 'Onwards and Upwards' If you have Tyr's Flame, you may crouch down and feel free to swing away at the Nuptup in front of you, while sitting just outside of its attack range. Otherwise, time your sword swings, you should be able to hit it twice before it spits seeds, where you must walk backwards slightly to avoid damage. After defeating this Nuptup, stand in the depression it was seated (As far to the right as possible), charge up a spear and throw it before jumping along to continue to the next Nuptup. Your charged spear should have destroyed a lurking Lizardman Warrior. If you could not charge up your spears, crouch down under the right edge of the ambient waterfall and swing away to swiftly kill it. To deal with the second Nuptup, apply a similar strategy to the first, ensuring correct spacing to swiftly kill it. Notice, however, that this time the floor beneath this Nuptup appears slightly... odd. Jump and thrust down onto it to reveal Mjollnir and continue onto a Turantular guarding a chest. Spear it, open the chest and move on. If the player wishes, after opening the chest they may stand in place and charge another spear throw to defeat the oncoming Lizardman Hunter and his fellow Lizardmen. As you climb the rope the Lizardmen were guarding, you may notice (if your back is facing to the left) that your shield will be able to protect you from the Arrow Dispensers firing at you, be warned that your shield only protects your back, and not your legs. 'Your Spear and You' The next are you will enter has various wooden platforms, a seemingly infinite supply of Lizardmen, a Warrior waiting above you, to your right and a Nuptup to your above-left. First take care of the Lizardmen on the ground floor (A Hunter and basic) then climb up the wooden shelves to trigger the Lizardman Warrior. After he jumps down, jump back down onto the lower and broader stone platform, walk to the very edge, and charge a spear. The Warrior should follow you, accompanied by several Lizardmen: Loose your spear upon them and quickly climb to the top of the wooden platforms, onto the middle-highest platform. The Nuptup to your left will be hard to dispatch, but stay on the right side of your platform lest it hit you with its seeds. To defeat it quicker, and to better understand the spear mechanics, try throwing a spear while standing, immediately jumping after you throw it and throwing two more while in mid-air; then throw another while on the ground, and double jump into it to finish it off. There will be a chest above you now. To obtain its contents, simply spear the wall under it and climb up, then climb down. You should encounter a Waspid wedged between two Arrow Dispensers at varying heights. Quickly kill the Waspid with a double jump (or double-jump thrown spear) then land and block the oncoming arrow to your left (by simply crouching). Following this, climb onto the platform to your left and duck: Your duck here should protect you from the oncoming Kneebiter, and prevent you from taking an arrow to the back of the head. After killing the Kneebiter, roll underneath the opening presented and you will be beset by two off-screen Nuptups' attacks. Charge a spear and throw it to your left, then dodge the Nuptup's attacks to climb up the platforms on the furthermost left side of the screen. The background provides you hints here as to how to solve this problem, but to clarify: Throw spears in between the gaps, these places spears will block the Nuptup's seeds and allow you to climb the nearby rope. Should the player wish to obtain another chest, before climbing the rope they must dispatch both Nuptups. To dispatch the first (lower) one, double jump and throw a spear into the platform the Nuptup is on and double jump from the rope to swing away at it until it falters; or throw a spear into the pole to the left of the rope at the same height, and throw spears from here to kill it (safer). After moving onto the first Nuptup's platform, simply time your double-jump to dispatch the second one (be careful not to be hit by its seeds, as the lingering smoke can still harm you). Proceed to the right, kill the Waspid, and throw some spears to climb the wall in front of you. Stand atop your spears and attack the Kneebiter and Turantular on the platform to your left from afar, then move onto the platform. Time your jump to spear the Turantular ahead and to avoid the arrows being shot, before moving to claim the contents of the aforementioned chest. 'The Climb to Gyrgok' After the player has climbed the rope and some wooden platforms, they should find themselves at a chest, and under three Arrow Dispensers. These Dispensers fire in a pattern that can be rolled under, jumped 'through' or blocked. The player can, after opening the chest, climb onto the higher platform and jump the lower' arrow then dodge-roll under the higher arrows, or simply wait for the higher arrows to pass before turning back, and crouching to block the lower arrow. They will be able to claim one final chest here before the boss, and encounter another three Arrow Dispensers looking over a sliding section. Once again, the player should time their slide down and dodge-roll to narrowly avoid the volley of arrows. Climb the nearby ropes, kill the Waspid and Kneebiter in your way, and proceed to your final obstacle before the boss: An approximate eight Lizardmen, including a Hunter in the middle and a Warrior at the end. At this point, dispatching them should be simple enough. Now head through the door and begin climbing the rope to the first boss of Volgarr the Viking. '''Lord Gyrgok See the main article here for in-depth strategies Immediately upon ascending upto Lord Gyrgok's arena, the player will notice a small brick wall: Do not approach it. Lord Gyrgok will demolish this wall before you'll have a chance to use it in any capacity, so wait for his shockwave, jump over it and throw a spear into his shield. Double jump and throw another spear: You should now have lodged a spear into the middle and top of his shield. Use these spears as a platform to reach Gyrgok's weak point: His head. If you have Tyr's Flame you can finish the boss-fight here by swinging to your heart's content. If you do not, take five-to-six swings at his head and jump down to ready yourself for another shockwave. Repeat the process of jumping the shockwave, lodging spears and slashing at his head until he falls. Congratulations! You have just finished the first level of Volgarr the Viking! Open the Golden Treasure Chest, collect its treasure, and you will be teleported back to your castle, for the next level(s). ...The game branches from this point: : If the player wishes to continue onto the next level, see Water Level : If the player wishes to continue onto the Path of the Valkyrie, see here Setting Category:Levels Category:First World